


When I'm Blue

by CaffieneKitty



Series: Conversations [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Conventions, Conversations, Crack, Curses do some wacky crap, Dialogue-Only, Drunkenness, Fandom, Gen, Humor, Not really a Classic Star Trek crossover, Species Swap sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-06
Updated: 2007-12-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://spn-thur-nights.livejournal.com/"><b>spn_thur_nights</b></a> Drabble Prompt from <a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://starrylizard.livejournal.com/"></a><b>starrylizard</b>: Sam and Dean go to a fan convention, cursed fan item, auction.</p><p><i>Timeframe:</i><br/>During Season 1 in some crack-verse that never, ever happened.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	When I'm Blue

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted on Livejournal December 6, 2007_

"I can't believe you'd drink anything that color, Dean. It was blue. It looked like windshield washer fluid."

"Blue'sh a nice color. I like blue."

"Good. Glad you like it. Bobby says you'll _be_ blue for at least a week, Jumbo Smurf."

"Aw, man... Hey, whabbout th'green chick, at that auction? Whaddid she drink?"

"Nothing. That was body paint, she was in an 'Orion slave girl' costume or something."

"She danced niiiice. I woulda bid on her. Was for charity 'n ev'rything."

"The 'Orion Syndicate' didn't take Visa, Dean, though they seemed to take bids in gummy bears..."

"Heh. Gummy bearsh. Guuuummmy bears..."

"Exactly _how_ much of that stuff did you drink?"

"Dunno, three, four bottles."

" _Bottles?!_ Those wine jugs?"

"Yup."

"You drank a _gallon_ of it?"

"Hadda shave the geek-boysh n'green chicksh, Sh-Sammy."

"So instead of being rational and dumping it all down the drain, you _drank_ all the cursed Romulan Ale at the Star Trek Convention?"

"Hell yeah! Tasted like popshicles!"

"Great. Enjoy your week as a giant Smurf, Dean."

"'M an _Andorian_ , Shammy. See? Got antennash."

"Dude, don't point your antennas at me! It's creepy."

"Yer just jealous 'coz I got antennash an' you don't. You got antenenenna envy."

"Whatever. At least I'm not blue."

\- - -

Post A/N: As to why cursed Romulan Ale would turn someone into an Andorian, you'd have to ask the Trickster who made it.


End file.
